Question: The quadratic $x^2+1300x+1300$ can be written in the form $(x+b)^2+c$, where $b$ and $c$ are constants. What is $\frac{c}{b}$?
Explanation: We complete the square.

The square whose non-constant terms agree with $x^2+1300x+1300$ is $(x+650)^2$. Specifically, we have $$(x+650)^2 = x^2 + 1300x + 650^2,$$so \begin{align*}
x^2+1300x+1300 &= (x+650)^2 - 650^2 + 1300 \\
&= (x+650)^2 - 650\cdot 650 + 2\cdot 650 \\
&= (x+650)^2 + (-650+2)\cdot 650 \\
&= (x+650)^2 + (-648)(650).
\end{align*}This has the target form $(x+b)^2+c$, where $b=650$ and $c=(-648)(650)$. Therefore, $\frac{c}{b} = \frac{(-648)(650)}{650} = \boxed{-648}$.